informationdatabasecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoku (Fictional Language)
Articles Cyrus had asked if Saban had seen his sister, Saban uses the word dua ‘yours’ to refer to the sister, without having to use any noun with it. Nouns The ending –lak as seen in Hel Anseilak is an interesting detail though. It seems to be some kind of collective ending, refering to a group of things, and most likely cannot be used as a regular plural. Preposition Do Of; sometimes also ‘at’, also marks the object of the verb napere ‘to find’ Dui About; meaning ‘on the subject of’ Ne Against Netu Back Ugo-no- Far away from; prefixed to the object of being far away from; ugo-no-mitana ‘far away from the island’ Adverbs Lonhe Always Na Perhaps, maybe Sa Here Tro Truly Interrogative adverbs These words are interrogatives that behave exactly like regular adverbs. Tukta Why? For what reason? Pronoun Sen I, me, my, me Dua You, you, your, you Dogo He/she, him/her, his/her, him/her Hadi They, them, their, them Fektigowa Nothing Words Ajcea Downward spiral (n.) Ansei Sword saint (n.) Anselim Turn, turn around (v.); the word apparently has some kind of suffix, perhaps -lim Ansu Turn into something (v.) Ansu Turned, changed (adj.) Ansu A kind of sword saint who has been 'lady-made' or turned into a woman either metaphorically or physically (n.); Source on these saints Lord Vivec's Sword Meeting With Cyrus the Restless Atomo Laws of nature (n.) Batek Soul (n.) Bateki matana Soulgem (n.) Bologra Temple (n.); possible meaning Dan Have (v.); possible meaning Dongo Sister (n.) Duadra Staying (verb in gerund form, the verb itself is likely duad-) Duptra Moving or acting restlessly (verb in gerund form, the verb itself is likely dupt-) Dura-hi Eastern magic (n.) Go Good (adj.) Gurleht Woman (n.) G’ye Fabricator (n.) Hel Communion (n.) Hi Difficult (adj.) Hi Magic (n.) Kogo-hi Guild of mages (n.); possible meaning Kol-hadu-ranga Lighthouse (n.) Let Determination, spirit (n.); possible meaning Mangai Life (n.) Mangai Live (v.) Metat Wizard (n.); possible meaning Mitana Island (n.) Mluo Cheese (n.) Mo Work correctly (v.); possible meaning Mong Need (n.) Mongo Need (v.) M’kai Sorcerer (n.) Naha Own (adj.) Napere Find (v.); the preposition do ‘of’ is used before the object; napere sa do dongo literally ‘to find here of sister’, and means ‘here to find my sister’ Na-Totambu The ruling class of Yokuda and early Hammerfell (n.) Nogo Danger, threat (n.) Nogo Dangerous (adj.) Nogro Body (n.) No lo’igra Deceiver (n.) No shira Noble; also an honorific (n.) Nukatki Curse (n.); possible meaning Nukri Pretty (adj.); possible meaning Nung Require (v.); possible meaning Ongo Tell (v.) Ra Great (adj.) Raga Male human, man (n.) Ra Gada Warrior wave (n.) Sogat kulogo Resistance, revolution, rebellion (n.) Sogat kuloto Resist, fend off, rebel (v.) Tang Help (n.) Tengai See (v.) To- Known, familiar (adj.); prefixed to the word it descripes Tobr’a Useless, evil (adj.) Togo Must (v.); a possible meaning Toktra Searching for (verb in gerund form, the verb itself is likely tokt-) Trai Know (v.) Trang Way, habit (n.); possible meaning Tro True, correct (adj.); possible meaning Tukta Reason, cause (n.) Tukta-ma’bro Storyteller (n.); the correct meaning could be excuse-giver Tuktu Guidance (v.) ; possible meaning Tuktura Guiding (verb in gerund form) ; possible meaning Ueetonga My son (n.); might be the same as uetonga Uetonga Son (n.); might be the same as ueetonga Ugakta Rage, be angry (v.) Uhi Ability and skill to get things done (n.) Uta-no-mongo Unavailable (adj.); Uta- Unknown, unfamiliar (adj.); prefixed to the word it descripes Wutra Ask (v.); possible meaning Zhang-ga Destroy, break (v.) Zhang-gak Destruction, breaking (n.) 'Mei Place in society (n.) Sources http://www.imperial-library.info/ Category:Fictional Languages Category:Languages (Fictional)